Under the Stars
by HepburnHigh
Summary: A one shot with Ginny and Harry sharing a special night before going their separate ways before the upcoming school year.  Smut. RxR. Fluffish


**So I took a break from writing my Neville and OC sequel called "We're Fighting to Stay Alive," to write this one shot. I hit a kind of wall with that story and I felt like writing this. It's pretty fluffy but it's cute. RxR!**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It was a balmy summer night but for the first time in a while, the stars were shining bright. Ginny Weasley was dressed in a lightweight shift dress and her hair hung in wild red waves around her shoulders. She was laying on her back with her eyes to the midnight sky. A cool breeze washed over her pale skin and she closed her eyes to further appreciate the moment of relief from the hot temperature.

"Feels good, doesn't it Love?"

The witch opened her eyes to see her boyfriend standing a few feet away from her. He had nothing on, save for a pair of thin pajama bottoms, and the girl couldn't help but appreciate his Quidditch toned arms and abdomen. He sat down next to her on the ground and perched his arms on his knees.

"You know Gin, we may not have many more nights like these."

"Don't say that."

It was true though, and she knew it. She was preparing for her sixth year at Hogwarts and dreaded going back without her boyfriend. Sensing her saddened mood, he reached over and interlaced his fingers with her's, telling her that we was going to hate the separation just as much as her. She turned her head to look at him to find the wizard smiling down at her. She sat up and reached towards his face to gently remove his trademark glasses and folded them before setting them aside on the grass. She took her hands and cupped his face and brought her lips to his. She felt bolts of electricity travel through her body as she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. It never got old, kissing Harry, and she got butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her intimately. She leaned back towards the ground, taking the wizard with her, until they were lying on top of one another. Harry could feel the passion radiating off his girlfriend, which had him ridiculously turned on. He skimmed his rough hands under her pale pink dress and continued to explore her body until he reached her breasts. He cupped them perfectly in his hands; it was like they were made for his touch and Ginny moaned into his mouth as he began to knead her sensitive mounds. He shifted his weight so he could rid her of her pesky clothing, causing him to brush his now throbbing erection against her thigh. She felt the center between her legs heat up as Harry removed her clothing and latched his mouth to one of her pert nipples. She let out an airy gasp as he suckled and licked his way down her toned body. He reached the spot that was begging to be touched and Ginny gave a groan of disapproval as he worked his way back up to her mouth. He sniggered at her pouting lips but didn't hold her hostage of her desires for much longer. He slowly inserted a finger into her warmth and she instinctively bucked her hips against him as he started to pump his digit in and out of her. He found her sweet spot on the witch's neck and began to make a mark as he sucked on her soft skin. He inserted another finger and Ginny felt the fire in her gut growing in intensity as she rocketed towards to climax. She was panting at the mercy of her boyfriend's touch and he smirked against her neck. It never failed to amaze him at how _incredible_ he could make his girlfriend feel. To be able to make her lose her breath had always been a dream of his and every time it came true, he felt like he was on a cloud.

"Harry… OH GOD!" 

Her back arched and her head flung back as her climax suddenly overtook her entire body. She was breathing heavily as the phenomenal sensation sent her head reeling. Harry pulled his fingers out of her, causing her to feel empty, before quickly slipping off his pants. Her looked back at the red headed witch on the ground and could tell by the look in her eyes that she was far from finished. He took his hands and placed them on the inside of her thighs and opened her legs for him. He leaned forward and slowly put his pulsing length into her wet and warm womanhood. A low groan erupted from the back of his throat as she tightened around his hard member. Ginny let a small shriek escape her mouth as he filled her to the brim. She started gyrating her hips in sync with his trusts and she gripped fistfuls of grass as the pleasure came rushing at her in waves. Harry leaned over her body and kissed her passionately on the lips. Ginny wrapped her long legs around his waist and used her momentum to roll them over, wanting to control the situation. The wizard looked at her with lust filled eyes as she straddled him. She rested her hands on his chest for support and he impulsively grabbed her hips. She started to bounce on his hardened member as the sweat rolled off her light skin. Her fiery red hair was bouncing in crazy waves and sticking to her face and the back of her neck. Harry started thrusting up into her, feeling himself spiraling towards his peak, and Ginny was at the point of spewing nonsense out of her mouth.

"YES- OH GO…HA- I'M!

They both moaned loudly as they both hit their climax at the same time. Ginny's toes curled and she tightened around him as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his entire body tensed. They were both winded and sweaty as Ginny fell limp against her boyfriend's body. He slowly pulled out of her at the same time a cool breeze brushed against their overheated bodies. Ginny shivered slightly at the dramatic switch in temperature and Harry gripped her tightly against his chest. She snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and he kissed her on the top of her head. He wrapped his strong arms around her skinny waist and closed his eyes. He wanted to remember this, every scent, every sound, and every touch that had just occurred. He stroked her vivid hair as they both regained their breath.

"Ginny, I just want to let you know, that no matter what happens with this war, I love you and I always will."

Ginny lifted her head up and kissed his lightning bolt scar gingerly before locking lips with his. She finally pulled away and looked at him with dazzling and sincere green eyes.

"I love you too Harry James Potter and I always will."

**YEY FOR CUTENESS! Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! Review! :)**


End file.
